Principio Finis (Old Version)
by LilyWhite22
Summary: In which the dead walk, the living aren't as alive as you think they are, and in which the gods have made a colossal mistake. Self-Insert. *Random updates*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

.

.

.

Ω

.

.

.

...because everything that has a beginning has an end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Principio Finis: The Beginning of the End


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer last chapter. This disclaimer counts for all the other future chapters.

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Naruto or any pop culture and any other references towards fanfictions and fandoms that may be mentioned in this fanfiction

Principio Finis: The Beginning of the End

As a woman lay on the battlefield, a gaping wound in her chest, she began to think.

And think she did, about all that had occurred and led her to be in her current position, dying from the hole in her chest.

A dry chuckle began to escape her, blood leaking out of her mouth.

She thought of the irony, after all,

_how many people die twice?_

"Miss Jennifer Grey, you get your behind down here right now before I decide to get your brother to dump cold water on you. _**Again**_." Hearing no response from her daughter, the mother screamed,** "**_**MISS GREY YOU GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND DOWN HERE BEFORE I GO UPSTAIRS MYSELF AND SKIN YOUR HIDE LIKE THOSE ANIMALS YOU BRING HOME FOR SUPPER!"**_

Hearing that her mother was on the very brink of an angry fit, Jennifer hurled herself out of bed, did all her morning activities and raced down the stairs. When she appeared in the dining room, she saw her mother setting the table with food. Her mother took one look at her and said,

"Did you wash your han-"

"Yes." Jennifer replied, cutting her mother off.

"Then eat up, it's your graduation day today and I want to get there early so I can get a decent seat." Her mother commented as she also sat down with Jennifer and began to eat.

~4 hours later~

"Thank you everyone!" Jennifer finished as she stepped down from the podium and walked back to her seat, surrounded by a sea of smiling faces and clapping hands. Her principal stepped up, taking her place.

"And that, was the class of 2012!" He announced, everyone responding with more cheers and clapping. "Students, we will miss you. And remember, the real world isn't as nice as the rest of us here at shawnigan lake!"

Half and hour later could find Jennifer and her mother driving home in her truck.

"Hey Jenn."

"Yeah Mom?"

"Do you ever have that feeling like something terrible is going to happen?"

"Yes, sometimes. Why?"

"Look ahead."

A truck swerving off its side of the road and towards them. There was no hope of surviving.

"I love you Mom. You know that. Right?"

"I love you too, darling."

They held each other close and looked ahead, with tears running down their cheeks, facing death head on.

_A crash._

_Two bodies flying through the windscreen._

_Their necks broke the second they hit the ground. _

_They were still hugging each other._

_They never let go._

_Not even in death._


	3. Chapter 3

_...what?_

_Where am I?_

_It's dark and numb._

_Am I dead?_

_***Greetings Human.***_

_Who are you?_

_***Who I am is not important. However, to answer your question, you are, in a sense, dead.***_

_What do you mean by that?_

"_**What I mean is that your body is dead, but your soul is still intact"**_

_Where am I?_

_***To put it simply, you are in the gate between worlds, or more simply put, The Gate.***_

_The Gate Between Worlds, huh?_

_***Yes. Think of it as a field. The field goes on and on into the horizon. There are trees placed around the field. Some quite close, some kilometers away. There are pools surrounding the trees, as you watch, more and more are appearing. All of the pools surrounding a certain tree reflect it, some with differences so small they can barely be seen and others with differences so large it's impossible not to notice them.**_

_**I have taken your soul from one of those pools and put it in another.***_

_So, basically reincarnation._

_***Yes. And however much I wish to let you go back to your world to see your family again, I'm afraid your fate has already been decided. ***_

_Is there a name you are called by?_

_***I have many names. One of which is Kami***_

_Will I remember anything from my *past* life?_

_***I will give you three gifts. One of which shall be your memories. The others you will have to find out for yourself. These will be my personal apology For what you have and will have to go through in order to fulfill your destiny ***_

_Destiny? Pain?_

_***Yes, now go my daughter, before you truly are dead.***_


	4. Chapter 4

Although some people seem to believe that you are only really aware after you are born, that isn't necessarily true.

I would know.

...And then suddenly I realized exactly why humans weren't meant to remember that dark time before birth.

In my mind, the times before birth weren't exactly the the clearest memories I had of my early days. But I suppose I was never supposed to remember them in the first place.

But then again, reincarnation wasn't supposed to exist either.

One of the only memories I have of that dark time before life really began were these:

When I first gained awareness, it was dark. And warm. And soft. And wet.

And it felt safe, Like home.

The second was about midway into the pregnancy, I suppose, because I still felt so small in front of the black masses that would crouch in front of my mother's stomach. The only things I could hear in those days was the beating of my mother's heart, her voice, and the mumbled speech of these masses outside of her body.

The third and final memory was the day of my birth.

The warm, damp space was cramped. And red.

Suddenly I felt a great pressure. As if something was squeezing me through a pinhole, then moulding me back into being.

It was painful. Painful beyond words, it was the most painful thing I had ever felt.

More painful than death.

And then...

Relief.

"Waah!"

.

.

.

.

Was that me?!

Well.

That was unexpected.

That, and I wasn't aware that I had such a high pitched voice.

Oh well.

No point in dwelling on that.

Now who is person holding me?

I open my eyes.

Oh.

I certainly didn't expect that.

She had green hair.

I peeked up, with my newly developed sight, and just barely made out her face. She was pretty, in the conventional sense. Almond eyes, soft, kind-looking face, a smiling, full mouth. One that was currently grinning brightly at me.

"Massao! Massao! Come look at her!" She called out excitedly, as she turned her attention from me to the doorway. "Come look at our baby girl!" She then turned her attention back to me and whispered, "That's your father I was calling to just now, little one. He may be a bit loud, so try not to be shocked."

And that was when my father entered the room.

Loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry to say this, but I've completely had it with this story. I haven't had any time to update, my creativity has run out concerning this, and it's in such a bad state. I've decided to post a revision of this, keeping the same basic ideas of the first, but otherwise different. It should be up sometime in April, and I hope that it will go better than this has. Otherwise, it was a nice run! And I hope to see you all with the new version. Until then, Goodbye!


End file.
